Assault carbine
|weight =6 |value =3950 |edid =WeapNVAssaultCarbine |baseid = }} The assault carbine is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The assault carbine is a magazine-fed, compact automatic weapon with a high rate of fire and a comparatively low spread. It is one of the most accurate automatic weapons in the game, and can be effectively used in close and medium range combat. In V.A.T.S. mode, it will shoot a 5 round burst for a cost of 20 Action Points. The assault carbine uses 5mm rounds, boasting an armor piercing effect of -10 DT, and 5mm AP rounds, which have a -25 DT effect. These make the weapon highly effective against medium armored or heavily armored targets, as only power armor possesses more than 25 DT. In addition, 5mm HP rounds have only a x2 DT multiplier, compared to the x3 multiplier of other HP rounds. (All effects as of patch 1.3.0.452). 5mm ammunition is available in large quantities, however the assault carbine suffers from a low base damage of 13, the second lowest of any rifle in the game. The assault carbine can be equipped with an extended magazine, identical to that used on the regular marksman carbine except with a black rather than aluminum finish. Durability The assault carbine can fire a total of about 3,745 standard rounds, the equivalent of 157 reloads, or 125 reloads when modified with extended magazines, from full condition before breaking. Modifications * Assault carbine extended magazines - increases ammunition capacity by +6. Variants * Assault carbine (GRA) - capable of supporting more modifications. * Lily's assault carbine - A unique non-playable assault carbine used by Lily. It only differs from the standard assault carbine in its use of companion ammunition and an added suppressor. Comparison Locations * Gun Runners - in the back room (straight ahead as you enter) on the first and center workbench. Also, it can be bought from the Vendortron at the kiosk right in front of the gate. * Vault 34 - two in poor condition are located in the armory. * Nellis Air Force Base - in the Nellis array, on a dead Boomer. * NCR Ranger safehouse - located on a shelf to the right of the reloading bench. * Super mutants, specifically super mutant brutes at Black Mountain, may carry this weapon. * One is also carried by Nero in the Gomorrah casino, and can be taken after helping Cachino in the quest How Little We Know. * One can be found inside Gomorrah, in the basement, inside one of the footlockers. * One is found on the respawning corpse of a super mutant brute in the water of the lowest level of Ruby Hill Mine. * May be found on one of the nightkin in Black Rock cave. * During Unfriendly Persuasion, the mercenary Norton will carry one. * Can be found on some NCR Veteran Rangers later in the game. * The arms merchant at the 188 trading post occasionally sells them in average condition. * If the player character is Vilified by the Legion, assassins will be sent to kill them. One of the Legionary assassins may carry an assault carbine. * Daniel Contreras will have 2-3 in stock sometimes. Notes * The assault carbine sports a very compact size compared to the R91 assault rifle, which was the United States' primary combat rifle before the Great War. * When experiencing a malfunction with the assault carbine (or any other weapons which shares its reload animation) the Courier will use proper procedure and utilize the forward assist to fully seat the bolt carrier group. * It has a similar look to the service rifle, although it has a shorter barrel, ergonomic handgrips, matte black furniture and a collapsible stock instead of a fixed wooden one. Behind the scenes According to J.E. Sawyer, both the assault carbine and the marksman carbine are present due to New Vegas' proximity to Nellis AFB, since they were both modeled after a "paratrooper-oriented marksman rifle."J.E. Sawyer on Formspring Bugs * The weapon may turn invisible while aiming down the sight. * When dropped with extended mags, it appears it has normal mags. Sounds Gallery FNV assault carbine.png|Assault carbine with no modifications FNVAssaultCarbine extended mag.png|Assault carbine with the extended magazine modification Assault carbine.jpg Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons de:Sturmkarabiner es:Carabina de asalto ru:Карабин uk:Карабін